The invention relates to a formwork panel having edge profiles running round its edges, stiffening girders which are disposed between the edge profiles and serve to stiffen the forming surface, and anchoring locations for formwork tie rods. The anchoring locations traverse the formwork panel and are disposed in spaced relationship to the edge profiles.
Such a formwork panel is known from German Utility Model No. 81 07 576. The anchoring locations for the formwork tie rods traverse stiffening girders and are provided in spaced relationship to the edge webs. These stiffening girders therefore have a hole which weakens the stiffening girder.
The German Utility Model No. 86 30 650 discloses a formwork panel in which the stiffening girders are composed of shaped timber of solid section enclosed by sheet metal profiles. The edge webs are formed by hollow profiles and the anchoring locations are situated in these edge webs. However, the surfaces of these edge webs then have holes through them. Furthermore, when such formwork panels are used horizontally, considerable difficulties arise for anchoring work close to the ground. In addition, anchoring work in horizontal orientation would not be possible for buildings in which jointing strips or plates are to be attached to connecting points.